


Dancin' Shoes

by Scrapmom2112



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dirty Dancing, Frottage, Grinding, Jealousy, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scrapmom2112/pseuds/Scrapmom2112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team is relaxing at the bar, and Emily convinces Spencer to dance.  Morgan is shocked and a little jealous.  What will he do to remedy the situation?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The bar was packed, and the team was enjoying themselves after a hard case. Dave was already at the bar, chatting up a self proclaimed fan, while Hotch, JJ, and Will were at the table waiting for Emily & Reid to bring back the second round of drinks. Garcia was dancing with Kevin, but she angled herself so she could watch her chocolate Adonis get his groove on, because, come on, he was a thing of beauty when he danced. He was, as always, surrounded by at least three women hoping to leave with him.

While they waited for the drinks, Reid and Emily chatted about making plans to see the new French film that was coming to the local theater. Emily's back was to the dance floor, and as they were talking, Reid would allow his gaze to wander over her shoulder and watch the sweaty mess of bodies out there. He wasn't much of a dancer, and usually avoided crowds like the plague, but there was a small part of him that wished he was one of those girls grinding with Morgan.

Not that it meant anything. He didn't want his best friend, really. Sure, he was a fine specimen of man, as Garcia liked to say, but he didn't have feeling for him, or anything. Right, his mind said, laughing. Then why, it mocked, are you paying so much attention to Morgan's ass and how it moves? And why, it continued, are you getting aroused thinking about being out there dancing with him.

He was so lost in his mind that Emily had to put her hand on his to bring him out of it. "Reid, hey. The drinks are ready." She said, leaning close so he could hear her.

"Sorry," he said, loud enough to be heard over the music.

"What has you so distracted?" She asked, turning around toward the dance floor to see who caught his attention.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, and grabbed as many drinks as he could carry. "N-nothing." He said, a little to quickly. "I was just thinking."

"Oh Reid, I can read you like a book, and I know that someone out there caught your attention. So, who was it?" She asked, as she picked up the remainder of the drinks and followed him, as he headed for the table.

When they sat the drinks down, Reid took his seat, trying to ignore Emily and her curious stare. She wasn't one to let things go, so she slid her seat closer to him and leaned in, so their teammates couldn't hear. "If you aren't going to tell me who caught your attention, then why don't you and I go out there and dance. Maybe you can catch their attention."

He looked at her like she had grown a second head, replying, "I don't dance."

She chuckled. "I doubt that. I think you don't want to dance, but I have a feeling that you can dance."

He shifted uncomfortably under her unwavering stare. "Um, maybe a few more drinks, and I could try?"

"That's the spirit, Reid!" She grinned. "I'll get us some shots! That should help!"

As she walked back toward the bar, Reid slumped in his seat, wishing he could just disappear under the table. Just then, he felt a hand on his shoulder, as Morgan came over to grab his beer. When Reid jumped, he chuckled. "Woah, Pretty Boy. A little on edge?" He yelled over the music.

Everyone at the table smiled at Reid's reaction, and he took a long drink of his beer. He was trying to avoid Morgan, but here he was, invading his personal space again. Not that he minded. Morgan was the only one who could get close without Reid getting uncomfortable, and he was definitely the only person who could touch him without permission. But tonight, Reid was having some weird reactions to Morgan, and he wasn't quite sure what to make of it, so he figured it would be easier to just avoid him.

Just then, Emily returned to the table with a tray full of shots. She passed them out, and sat two in front of Reid. He must have looked confused, because she explained, "I want to dance before I turn into a pumpkin, and if plying you with alcohol is the only way to make that happen, then so be it!"

He rolled his eyes and took one of the two shots in front of him. Everyone else had one, so they all toasted to family, and drank. Before Reid could grab the second shot, Morgan took it me downed it.

"Hey!" Emily said, hitting him on the arm. "That was for Reid!"

Morgan laughed and said, "Please, Reid can get drunk on one beer and you want to give him two shots? Are you trying to get him sloshed?"

"Maybe," she countered. "He said he would dance with me if he had enough alcohol in him."

Something flashed in Morgan's eyes, and his smile dropped. "You're going to dance?" He asked, leaning in a little closer than necessary.

Spencer flushed and averted his eyes. "Emily can be very persuasive."

Morgan frowned, before looking at Emily with a serious look. "Well, just go easy on him, please. You aren't the one who will have to drive his drunk ass home." He said harshly, before returning walking away. Instead of returning to the dance floor, like they all expected him to, he headed straight for the bar and ordered another shot, and downed that one right away, following it up with another beer.

"What the hell was that about?" JJ asked.

Reid kept shifting in his chair, obviously uncomfortable with what had just transpired. "Maybe he's right. It's not like I can dance anyway." He mumbled, just loud enough for Emily to hear.

"Oh no you don't. You promised you'd dance, and Morgan's crazy behavior will not change that, so put on your dancin' shoes and lets go."

Reid looked at her confused. "I didn't bring a second pair of shoes, Emily."

She leaned her head back and laughed out loud, as did the rest of the table. JJ leaned over and patted his shoulder. "It's just an expression, Spence."

"Oh," he said, feeling very stupid.

Emily took his confusion as an opportunity to grab him and drag him into the sea of bodies that occupied the dance floor. Once she found a small opening, she turned around and slid her arms around Reid's neck, bringing their bodies closer. That surprising move had the young agent blushing all the way to his toes. Realizing he wasn't getting out of this, he closed his eyes and let the music flow through him. Much to Emily's surprise and delight, his hips began moving in time with her own.

She grinned and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "Boy Genius, you've been holding out on us."

He smiled and responded, "There's a whole other side to me, Emily." She looked up at him with wide eyes and he laughed, pulling her closer and grinding their hips more tightly together.

Morgan watched the two agents from his place at the bar. He'd had another shot, but was nursing his third beer. His stomach was in knots and he could not figure out why. All he could think about was how Prentiss and Reid were practically having sex on the dance floor, and it was pissing him off. Suddenly, without realizing what he was doing, he strode out onto the dance floor and pulled Emily away from Reid.

The two looked confused for a moment before Morgan grabbed Reid by his tie and pulled their bodies together. "So, Pretty Boy can dance. Show me." He growled in Reid's ear.

Emily stood still, watching the two men, then grinned and turned to the table to give a thumbs up to Garcia. The girls had seen and felt the UST between the Morgan and Reid, and had come up with a plan to get Morgan to make a move. It had worked perfectly!

Reid seemed stunned, but quickly recovered, bringing his hands up to Morgan's shoulders and swinging his hips, once again, to the beat. Morgan felt this and began to mimic Reid's movements. Before long, the two were in perfect sync. Morgan slid his hands around the genius's back, pulling them even closer, and he could have sworn he heard a moan. His hands slid down a little further still, resting just above the curve of the younger agents ass.

Reid, lost in the moment, brought is hands up Morgan's shoulders and around to clasp them behind his neck. In doing so, the two agents were suddenly cheek to cheek. From this position, Reid could smell Morgan's scent, and it was intoxicating. Soon, he was nuzzling Morgan's neck, burying his nose in the space below his ear, breathing Morgan in. Suddenly, it became extremely hot. His whole body was smoldering, and he couldn't get enough. He needed to taste him!

Reid's nuzzling slowly turned to small kisses, bites and licks, and damn, he tasted even better than he smelled! Their hips were now pressed so close together, he could feel the outline of Morgan's arousal pressing against his own.

"God, Reid." Morgan said. He was being overwhelmed with sensations, and he had never felt so alive. He leaned down and bit Reid hard between the junction of the neck and shoulder, causing Reid's hips to buck. Morgan almost lost it then, and he slid his hands down to cup Reid's ass, making sure the friction didn't lessen.

Reid's kisses became longer, and it was then Morgan realized he was being marked. He was usually the one doing the marking, but fuck, knowing His Pretty Boy was marking him made him even more turned on. He pulled back slightly, trying to get his partner to do the same.

As soon as Reid got the message, and pulled back, his mouth was being attacked. Morgan's lips were hard and demanding, asking for, and immediately gaining entrance. His tongue pushed inside Reid's mouth, and he almost came right then, from the feeling of their first kiss. He continued to plunder Reid's mouth, and was happy to find that Reid was an active participant in the kiss.

Both men were so lost in their own world , that neither noticed their team looking on in surprise. Sure, the girls hoped to get their 'boys' together, but none of them saw this coming.

"Should we stop them?" JJ wondered.

"No!" Garcia and Prentiss yelled in unison.

"I'm getting some great pictures and some hot, hot, hot videos." Garcia added.

Their boss shifted in his seat, obviously uncomfortable watching such a steamy display from his co-workers. "I'm heading out, so I'll just tap them on the shoulder on my way out." He said. "Dave, you need a ride?"

"Yes, thanks, Aaron." Came the reply.

The two men said their goodbyes and made their way toward the door, making sure to walk by his two oblivious agents. He discretely tapped the older agent on the shoulder on his way past, not wanting to embarrass them, but to bring them back to Earth.

Morgan felt a tap on his shoulder and tore his mouth away from Reid's with a wet pop. He was breathing heavy and he rested is forehead against his partners, looking into his eyes.

"How about we take this somewhere a little more private, huh, Pretty Boy?" His voice sounded husky.

A smile spread across Reid's face, reaching his eyes, as he replied, " I thought you'd never ask, Derek."


	2. Chapter 2

The ride to Morgan's was silent, but the air was filled with an intense electricity. Both men felt a burning, an anticipation of what was to come. Neither reached out to touch, because they knew one touch would ignite the fuse, and the explosion would be intense. And the car was not the place for such an explosion. So they waited.

Morgan was out first, and headed for the door quickly. Reid seemed to understand, following close, but not too close, behind. He stood back a few paces and waited. Morgan opened the door and walked in, leaving it open for Reid.

As soon as Reid crossed the threshold, the older agent had him trapped and was using Reid's body to close the door. Before it was shut all the way, Morgan had molded himself to his best friend, his hands in his hair, his mouth on his. The kiss was needy and demanding. The buildup from the car had the two agents on edge, and the moment their bodies touched, they both knew something life altering was occurring.

Morgan took one hand out of the brunets hair to locked the door, but instead of returning it to his hair, he slid it around and cupped his ass with it, bringing their groins together. They both moaned, and Morgan was a little surprised when Reid's hands left their spot from around his neck, but understood a moment later, when he felt long fingers make their way under his shirt, grabbing it and pulling it up.

They reluctantly unsealed their mouths while Reid got the offending garment off. Instead of returning to the kiss, though, he found the young genius staring at his shoulders and collarbone, his eyes burning with desire, and something else. He realized then, that he was seeing the marks had left on the darker man's body earlier. He was looking at him with such intensity, Morgan knew in that moment that this beautiful man in front of him was IT.

He had no idea when he left his house tonight to meet the team, his whole world would be turned upside-down. Sure, he and Reid had been close, exceptionally close, but he had no idea the depths of his feeling for the young man until just then. Sure, he'd felt jealously earlier, which surprised him, and he'd definitely felt arousal on the dance floor. But here, in this moment, with Reid looking at him with such intensity, he realized he felt love. And not some passing love, nu-uh, this was the real, forever kind of love.

Reid felt the shift in Morgan, and pulled back, looking at him with a questioning gaze. Their bodies remained fused together, as one, and both men were breathing heavily. Immediately, Morgan felt the younger man begin to doubt what was happening. To prevent that, Morgan took his hand from Reid's hair and brought it forward to gently cup his cheek, making sure they kept eye contact. It was important for Reid to see that he was being honest. He just hoped he didn't scare his Pretty Boy off.

The young genius was afraid to speak, but continued to look at his best friend with questioning eyes. He relaxed a little when he saw the corners of Morgan's mouth draw up in a small smile.

"Re-Spencer," his voice shook with desire. "You are so beautiful." He saw the immediate confusion on his friends face, but before allowing any questions, Morgan leaned in and gently kissed Reid's forehead, then each eye brow, then each cheek, then he placed a sweet, loving kiss to the pink, plump lips. The kiss was different than the previous ones the two had shared. Morgan brushed his tongue along the Spencer's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Once it was granted, he slowly explored the inside of the genius's mouth, stroking, sucking, gliding.

Reid felt the difference in the kiss, and reveled in it. Sure the passion filled kisses were incredible, but these gentle kisses were so much more. It was almost as if Derek was trying to become a part of him. And that feeling made him more turned on than all the grinding and making out they had done on the dance floor. This was real, and all consuming, and he loved it.

By the time he pulled back, Morgan's body was on fire. He felt Reid open himself up during that kiss, and he wanted to make sure his beautiful best friend understood.

"Pretty Boy, before this goes any further, I need you to understand something." He looked into the younger mans eyes and held his gaze. "I-I want you, so bad." He paused, trying to get his breathing under control. "And I'm not just talking about sex. I want you. All of you. I, uh, I've never felt this way before. Up until ten minutes ago, I didn't even realize I did, but, God, I do. Am I making any sense?"

Reid cracked a small smile, and said, "I'm not sure. I know what I hope you are saying, but..."

Morgan smiled then, a big grin that lit up his face. "You, you feel it too?"

"Yeah." He breathed.

Morgan was so relieved , he slid his arms around Reid, pulling him closer still and into a bone crushing hug. He nuzzled his nose behind Reid's hair and his ear, and felt, rather than hear, the moan that escaped when his lips touched that same spot. He allowed himself another nuzzle, then pulled back again.

He didn't want any confusion, so he looked his genius in the eye and said, "I love you, Pretty Boy. I need you to understand that. I am all in."

"I-I love you to, Derek. So much."

"Say it again." He begged.

"I love you."

"Say my name."

"Derek. I love you, Derek."

Morgan shuddered at the way Reid said his name. It sounded so breathy, so sexy. And hearing him say I love you too, that was just the icing on the cake. He leaned in and captured his boys plump, gorgeous lips in a breathtaking kiss. He'd meant for it to be chaste, but it quickly turned heated when he felt Spencer's tongue tangle with his for dominance.

He reluctantly pulled back and chucked at the pouty look on the younger agents face. He slid his hand down, intertwining their fingers together, and gave his arm a little tug.

"Come on, Pretty Boy. Lets move this into the bedroom."


End file.
